


Mark love songs

by sneakerswnkn



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakerswnkn/pseuds/sneakerswnkn
Summary: four songs and four moments that make mark fall (more) in love and one that made him confess his love





	Mark love songs

 

●Open Your Eyes

It's April 15th and after years of hard working, Mark and his hyungs are finally debuting. It's feels like a dream going on stage and performance, they had one performance with Kun and Sicheng some days before but *this*, Music Bank it's another level.

Taeil and Taeyong are doing their best to keep everyone calm and relaxed, but even the olders are shaking from anxiety and nervous,this perfomance it so much important they can't fail now.

Mark it's walking by the hallways and his phone stars vibrating with so many notifications. Mostly from the others hyungs and the maknae line wishing good luck and telling how much they wanted to be there too. But only one catch his attention.

 _Y._  
> _Don't_ _be nervous!!! you're going to be amazing! can't wait to watch it ♡ FIGHTING  (^o^)丿_

And just like that, for a moment, all seem to be fine, Mark has a giant goofy smile on his face and nothing can go wrong.

"Mark! It's our time, hurry" Jaehyun scream from the elevator's door. Mark stares at the text for a second and then close the phone and run to meet the others.

●My sweet Russian Roulette

Here he is again, but this time Mark is the hyung. And now he is not singing some enigmatic song about eyes or whatever.

He is singing about chewing gums.

And _she_ is there too, all stunning  
with red hair and red tennis uniform. Not that Mark doesn't like his own song, but while they're the same age she is singing about dangerous love games and he is there with a little too short shorts saying the person he likes it's a chewing gum.

"So, you're a pro debut now, it's like people call you now" she says siting in the chair next to him at the backstages. "I mean, I didn't expected this, but Sooyoung unnie loved this a lot she's thinking about kidnap your cute chinese friend."

Mark is spechless, they never promoted at the same time, and being next to her for REAL REAL after like years is so awkward that or his heart will stop beating or will explode for beating too much. They're looking at each other eyes without saying nothing for minutes now ('oh my gooood, you're such a loser' he thinks) and he's not sure if he speaks now will make this less awkward.

Soon enough, for his relief, she is called to be on stage.

"I have to go now"  
"Okay"  
"Okay" she replies while stands up. "Oh yeah, almoat forgot, I have something for you, but you will have to watch my performance to know"  
"Hmmm... I mean yeah sure"  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah, i will watch it"

She gives him one of the most beautiful smiles he ever saw, and he swear he can die now and will be the happiest person alive, and leave.

"Dude, you're such a loser", Donghyuck says, showing out of nowhere.  
"I know"

( _It’s already engraved in you, can’t take it out_  
_Deeper in your heart_  
_I’m your sweet Russian Roulette_

She fucking blinks while giving a smirk and now mark it's really dead)


End file.
